A Not So Normal Summer Night
by fdty
Summary: Sequel to "Normal Summer Day". So what happens when two people have to search the house when the power goes out?


**Part two! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"NO! Don't go in there!"

"Sakura, it's just a movie."

"But if she goes in the building, the guy with the ax is gonna—oh, dude! She went in there, she's gonna freakin' die!!!"

_Click_

"Sasuke, why'd you shut it off?!"

"Because it was freaking you out!"

"So?!"

Sasuke sighed loudly, watching in exasperation as Sakura snatched the remote from his hand, quickly turning the television back on. She leaned forward on the small couch, biting her nails as the main character walked through the dark, long deserted factory. When the screen showed a dark figure sneaking up behind the oblivious woman, Sakura jumped out of her seat, her face then only a few feet away from the TV screen.

"Run, idiot!" she screamed, pulling at her pink hair in frustration. "Can't you tell you're gonna die?!"

Then, just as the antagonist was raising the ax, all of the lights in the four-bedroom house suddenly went out, along with everything else that ran on electrical power.

"NO!!! IT WAS GETTING TO THE BEST PART!!!!" she wailed, her voice taking on a whining tone. Sasuke glanced out the window to his right.

"The storm must have caused a power-outage," he concluded. Sasuke stood, pulling Sakura up off of the floor. "Where do we keep the candle sticks?"

"In the basement, and there's also some in my room, I think," she said, still slightly upset. All she wanted to do was see the movie! It was so good, and then when the climax came, she was prevented from ever knowing what would happen. Who did she piss off lately that can cause such big storms that would blow out all of the power?

She couldn't think of any.

Taking each other's hand, Sasuke and Sakura slowly made their way through the pitch-black house, Sasuke leading. As they blindly made their was to the basement, Sakura noticed something.

"Sasuke, why do I get the feeling that you are upset?" she asked, slightly concerned. Was he that interested in the movie, too?

"Hn. I'm not upset."

And what a lie that was. Was he upset? Yes! Sakura was the one that suggested a horror film—which never happens, she hates horror—so that she could cuddle up to him. And that was the only reason that he agreed to horror over anything else. Naruto was out that night with the others for a time at the bar. That alone made this night the _perfect_ opportunity to have _his_ moments with _his_ girl. But what does she do instead? She jumps _out_ of his arms, not _in_ them. So, yes, Sasuke was upset and sulking because of it.

The two reached the door to the basement and descended down the flight of stairs. There was only a small half-window at the far end of the basement, letting in the smallest amount of light Sakura thought possible. As they maneuvered to the other side of the basement, lightning flashed, illuminating the shelf in front of the.

"What the heck is _that_?!" Sakura shrieked.

"Relax; it's just the clown head to Naruto's Halloween costume from a few years ago." They began searching for the candle sticks. Ten minutes later they still found nothing. Sasuke sighed, brushing off his knees. "Where else did you say the candles were?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"My bedroom."

On the way upstairs, Sasuke's Inner was having a party.

**'She's taking us to her room! Where her **_**bed**_** is! This is your chance, Uchiha! Redeem yourself for the mistake you made **_**last time!**_' Sasuke scoffed at his Inner for even bringing that up. He still blamed Naruto for feeding him those bean burritos. When they entered the female's room, Sakura began moving things around, trying to find the item they were searching for. While she was doing that, Sasuke took in his surroundings.

They had moved into the large house as a team only a few months ago because the village was becoming overpopulated. He had still never been in Sakura's room before now because when they first slept together was back when the three were still living in their separate houses. The walls were white with the lightest tint of light pink that only showed up when the room was illuminated. The carpet was a pale tan color. She had a wooden bookcase on one side of the room and a desk on the other. Her bed was against the far wall of the room. On the wall next to the bed, pictures were taped up, dating back to when Sakura ad Naruto were fifteen, while Sasuke had still been with Orochimaru. The only picture from before that time was the photograph of Team 7.

After a few minutes of blindly searching through her possessions, Sakura finally found some of her scented candles. "Okay, now that our first problem has been solved . . ." Sakura started heading towards the door, but was blocked by a muscular body. Hands were placed gently on her waist, something nuzzling itself into the crook of her neck. "Sasuke?" The nose and lips traced their way up and down her neck, soft kisses following. His hot breath made her shiver.

"And where do you think you're going?" his whispered. While he talked, hands slowly ran up and down the side of Sakura's body.

"Uh, downstairs?" she replied, though he answer was more questioning. Sasuke took the candle out of her hand and set it on the nightstand.

"No, you're not," he whispered.

"I'm not?" Was she moving backwards? Yep—there's a bed under her now. Sakura felt the bed sheets under the back of her bare thighs.

"No. You—" A kiss, "—and I—" Another, "—are staying—" And another, "—up here—" And again, "For a long, long time."

When he finished, he pulled them up further on the bed so they were completely on. He leaned over her, his elbows supporting his weight. His lips touched hers, moving against them softly. Sasuke waited for his girlfriend to get into it. She did, responding immediately. Sasuke's kiss became a bit rougher. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. Sakura nipped his bottom lip and slipped her tongue inside his mouth. Catching him by surprise, she flipped him over so that she was on top. She lay flat on his body, her legs on either side of his hips. Sakura's hands went to his hair, running her fingers through it, earning a soft sigh. Their tongues battled as Sasuke's hands slipped under the woman's shirt. His hands ran along the skin of her back, coming to the hook of her bra and undoing it. Sasuke's hands slipped under her bra and massaged her. Sakura held back a moan, though her breathing hitched. She ground her hips into his, rolling and rubbing her core against him and feeling him rise. Sasuke moaned when Sakura's fingers slipped under his waistband, coming extremely close.

He flipped them back over and started to discard clothing items for an event that first happened months ago . . .

* * *

"Oh . . . wow . . ."

"You can say that again . . ."

"Sakura, why didn't you do all that the _last_ time?"

Sakura snuggled deeper into Sasuke's bare chest and sighed, too exhausted to answer immediately. "I would've done it the first time, but . . ." she mumbled, not finished. The hand stroking her hair was making her even more tired than she actually was.

"Why didn't you? It was like . . . all hot, and . . ." Sasuke couldn't seem to find the right words to describe it. He shivered from just thinking about it.

Sakura tried to pull her muddled thoughts together. Not only was the hand in her hair relaxing her, but so was the atmosphere itself, also.

The room had a dim and soft glow to it from the single candle that was still lit on the night stand. Sakura also found it quite odd that the smell of sex and sugar cookies actually mixed quite well together.

"Sasuke, not only were you my first, but the fact that it was you make me extremely nervous," she said softly. Sasuke gave her a questioning glance.

"What?"

"You're like, a dude with the body of some Greek god. Everything you did that night basically told that you had done everything before me—experience," she said.

"I had no experience before you," Sasuke said lightly. Sakura moved to look into his eyes.

"What?"

"Sakura, you were my first. And you'll probably be my last," he promised with a small yawn. Sakura felt her eyes prickle as she kissed him softly on the lips. The returned kiss was filled with a tender love.

As she lay back down, Sasuke turned slightly to wrap one arm around her waist as the other went under her head. There were a few minutes of silence.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Sakura leaned over Sasuke and reached for something in the drawer of the night stand. She pulled out a small black box. It had the letters '_MU_' in gold stitching on the top of the small case. "I know that you really don't like birthday gifts and all, but I had to give this to you," she said. After handing it to him, Sasuke opened the small box. Upon seeing what was inside, he gasped softly and sat up.

"Sakura . . . this is . . . how'd you? . . ."

Sakura sat up as well, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Well, a few weeks ago while you were still on that mission, I got really curious and took a trip to the Uchiha District. Sorry about that. And I sort of . . . found this in your parents' bedroom. After looking through some old photo albums, I learned that it belonged to your mother."

"Yes," he whispered. "It was given to her by my father the day I was born." Sakura was pulled into a tight embrace. "Thank you. So much," he said his voice thick with deep emotion. He carefully lay their bodies back down on the mattress, going into the same position that they were previously in. They lay quietly for a few minutes. Sasuke stroked Sakura's hair while she lightly drew patterns on his glistening chest.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"If I died, would you be sad?" she asked quietly. Sasuke sighed. He pulled her up and turned so that they were face to face.

"Sakura, I know what you're trying to do, so I'll just save you the trouble. I love you." Sakura smiled, pleased. She snuggled back into him and his embrace.

"Sasuke?"

"What now?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Was it good? I hope. I wrote this a while ago, but I just found it and had to type it!**

**Anyone see harry potter 6? My friends and I went the day it came out! We were waiting for over two hours just so we could get the first seats!**

**We were second, though. I thought it was good, despite the ratings. You know the part with the hand in the water? My one friend screamed so loud, and i was laughing so much because she was the only one! It was pretty great.**


End file.
